Produce 101
Produce 101 (프로듀스 101) was a 2016 reality girl group survival show on Mnet. It is a large-scale project in which the public "produces" a unit girl group by choosing members from a pool of 101 trainees from 46 entertainment companies. Concept Produce 101 is the nation's first agency-collaboration unit girl group project, which brings together 101 trainees from different entertainment companies both inside and outside of South Korea, and 11 trainees will be selected to form a unit girl group. The unit group will perform four songs together for a year and release a debut album under the record label of CJ E&M, but may later join a girl group that their agencies are planning. The members began living together on December 5, 2015. They took to the stage for the first time to face off in a group mission at the CJ E&M studio in Ilsan on December 27, 2015. Trainers Vocals * JeA * Kim Sung Eun Rap * Cheetah Dance * Kahi * Bae Yoon Jung Contestants Results The name of the group was revealed in Episode 11 to be I.O.I. Aftermath * The winners Jeon So Mi, Kim Se Jeong, Choi Yoo Jung, Kim Chung Ha, Kim So Hye, Zhou Jieqiong, Jung Chae Yeon, Kim Do Yeon, Kang Mi Na, Lim Na Young and Yu Yeon Jung released a pre-debut track called "Crush" before the official debut, which was on May 4, 2016, with the mini album Chrysalis. * I.B.I, a group consisted of 5 contestants who didn't made the top 11, released their only single "Molae Molae" on August 18. They were formed by LOEN Entertainment by fans request and were also known as 'I.O.I's sister group'. ** A month before, two of its member, Kim So Hee and Yoon Chae Kyung, debuted in a temporary group called C.I.V.A, during the show The God of Music 2. * In April 2016, Ng Sze Kai re-joined As One, where she stayed until group's disbandment in that year. Later in 2017, she became a contestant in another survival show called MIXNINE, where she was eliminated in episode 10, ranking #32. * Kwon Eun Bin, who was added on the group CLC during the show, officially joined in June 2016. * Ki Hui Hyun re-joined DIA with labelmate Chaeyeon, and the group released their first mini album Happy Ending on June 14, 2016. ** Because of that, Chaeyeon was absent from I.O.I's first single "Whatta Man" promotions. * All Pledis Entertainment trainees (excluding Zhou Jieqiong and Lim Na Young) released a digital single, "We", on June 28, 2016. * In June 2016, Sejeong and Mina became members of the group Gugudan, yet on I.O.I. They debuted with the mini album Act.1 The Little Mermaid. ** Because of that, both members were absent from I.O.I's first single "Whatta Man" promotions. * In August 2016, Yeonjung became a member of the group WJSN, yet on I.O.I. They made their comeback as a 13-member group that month with the mini album The Secret. ** Because of that, she was absent from I.O.I's first single "Whatta Man" promotions. * Kim Joo Na made her solo debut in September 12, 2016, with her digital single "Summer Dream". * Kconic Entertainment's Kim Hyung Eun, Park Se Hee, Kim Min Ji and Lee Jin Hee debuted in a five member group, BULLDOK, with the single "Why Not" on October 20, 2016. * On November, 2016, DSP Media confirmed Yoon Chae Kyung as a member of APRIL. On January 4, 2017 the group made their comeback with the mini album Prelude. * On January 18, 2017, I.O.I released their third and final digital single "Downpour". From January 20 to 22, the group held their final solo concert Time Slip – I.O.I and officially disbanded on January 29. ** The members Sejeong, Mina, Chaeyeon and Yeonjung re-joined their groups. ** In February, 2017, Somi joined the second season of the show Sister's Slam Dunk and became a member of the group Unnies until the show ended. Later, she became a member of the project group Girls Next Door, along with Sohee of C.I.V.A and I.B.I, during the show Idol Drama Operation Team. In August, 2018, Somi left JYP Entertainment and joined The Black Label, a sub-label of YG Entertainment, a month later. And finally, on June, 2019, she made her solo debut with the digital single, "Birthday". ** In March, 2017, Nayoung and Kyulkyung debuted in PRISTIN with the mini album Hi! PRISTIN. The group consisted of former contestants of the reality show, such as Jung Eun Woo, Park Si Yeon, Kang Ye Bin, Kim Min Kyung and Kang Kyung Won, and three more trainees from Pledis Entertainment. On May, 2018, the sub-unit of the group, PRISTIN V, debuted with the single album "Like a V". The group, along with the unit, disbanded on May 24, 2019. ** In June, 2017, Chungha made her solo debut with the mini album Hands on Me. ** In August, 2017, Yoojung and Doyeon debuted in Weki Meki with the mini album Weme. The group consist of former contestants of the reality show, such as Lee Seo Jeong (In the reality, she was under LOUDers Entertainment but left and signed with Fantagio Music) and Jung Hae Rim, as well as four more trainees from the company. ** On June 1, 2018, the two ex-I.O.I members of Weki Meki joined with two members from WJSN in a special unit WJMK. They released an only digital single called "Strong". ** In July, 2018, Seojeong and Mina debuted in Gugudan's second sub-unit Gugudan SEMINA, with the single album "Semina" ** In September, 2018, Kyulkyung debuted as a soloist in China, with the digital single "Why". * Kang Si Ra made her solo debut on January 19, 2017 with the mini album Sira. * Ma Eun Jin re-joined Playback in April 13, 2017 for their comeback with "Want You To Say". * In June, 2017, Kim Ja Yeon debuted as a member of the group 1NB. The group announced their disbandment April 27, 2018. * Park Ga Eul debuted in the group Favorite on July 5, 2017, with the mini album My Favorite. * In October, 2017, Heo Chan Mi joined the survival show MIXNINE as a trainee under Mostable Music. She made it to the third round of eliminations and was eliminated, with the final rank being #20. In the show, it was revealed that she, along with three other girls, were preparing to debut under the agency's new girl group HIGHCOLOR, however as of now, the debut has been cancelled for unknown reasons. * Kim Da Jeon debuted as a member of Hashtag on October 11, 2017, with the first mini album The Girl Next Door. Later, on September, 2018, she debuted in the project group PURPLE with the single "Maemmaeya". * Lee Se Heun debuted in the group GIRLKIND on January 17, 2018 with the single "Fanci". * Kim Tae Ha left Starship Entertainment and signed with MLD Entertainment some time after the show. Then, on April 9, 2017, she was added in MOMOLAND, making them a 9-member group. * Jeon So Yeon joined Mnet's other survival reality show, Unpretty Rapstar Season 3 and landed in 3rd place. She later made her debut as a soloist with her singles "Jelly" and "Idle Song". Then, she debuted on the girl group (G)I-DLE on May 2, 2018 with mini album I Am. * On May 31, 2017, Lim Hyo Sun, who left Produce 101 in the very beggining, was added on H.U.B. * Choi Yoo Bin left Midas Entertainment and some time later signed with n.CH Entertainment, where she debuted on the group NATURE on August 3, 2018, with the single "Girls and Flowers". * Kim Seo Kyoung debuted with the girl group GWSN on September 5, 2018 with their mini album The Park in the Night Part One. * On November 17, 2018, Yu Su A and Kim Si Hyeon debuted in a project group called AQUA. ** Before this, in October, 2016, Sua was revealed as a member of the group SEEART under Yama&Hotchicks Entertainment. The group was set to debut in 2017, but was delayed. On December 12, 2016, they released the preview single "Bloom The SEEART". In 2018, the group moved to KRAZY Entertainment with a new name, 'OAHSIS'. The group didn't debut yet. * Kim Si Hyun signed with Yue Hua Entertainment some time after the show. In 2018, she participated in the third season of the Produce franchise, Produce 48, but again was eliminated, now in the episode 11, after achieving 27th place. On March 18, 2019, she debuted in EVERGLOW with the single album "Arrival of EVERGLOW". Discography Digital EPs * Produce 101: 35 Girls 5 Concepts (2016) Digital singles * "Pick Me" (2016) Official links * Website Category:Survival shows Category:2016 survival shows Category:Mnet Category:Produce 101